films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Not So Slow Coaches
Not So Slow Coaches is the second episode of the eighteenth season and the four hundred and sixteenth episode of the series. In this episode, Annie and Clarabel unexpectedly become part of Caitlin's high-speed train. Plot Annie and Clarabel often complain about Thomas' speed which Thomas uses as an opportunity to be cheeky. When they complain that he is going too fast, Thomas slows right down until they are just crawling along. When they tell him to speed up, he does so and they complain about his speed again. One day, Thomas is so busy teasing Annie and Clarabel, that he was late arriving at Dryaw. His next job is to take some trucks up to the quarry, so he has to leave Annie and Clarabel in the shunting yard and rush off. While he is away, Caitlin arrives at the yard. She leaves her coaches there while she visits the Steamworks to get her bolts tightened. Soon, Thomas has completed his delivery to the quarry and is hurrying back to the shunting yard. Caitlin arrives back at the yard first and Charlie tells her a funny joke. Charlie is so busy laughing that he shunts Annie and Clarabel with Caitlin's coaches. Caitlin is coupled up to her coaches and is unaware that she also has Annie and Clarabel as she pulls away. Annie and Clarabel had been sleeping, so they don't know it was actually Caitlin who was pulling them along until they see Thomas puff into the yard. Thomas arrives just in time to see Caitlin pull away with his coaches. He tries to stop Caitlin, but she doesn't hear him. Annie and Clarabel aren't enjoying their journey with Caitlin at all. They are being pulled along faster than they have ever gone before. Eventually, Caitlin pulls into Wellsworth Station where she meets up with Connor. She challenges Connor to a race and, much to Annie and Clarabel's horror, he accepts the challenge. They pull away just as Thomas enters. Once again, Thomas calls out, but the streamlined engine doesn't hear him. As Annie and Clarabel are racing towards Ulfstead Castle, they vow never to complain about Thomas again. Finally, Thomas makes it to the Ulfstead Castle hill, just as Caitlin was coming back down. Thomas calls out, but Caitlin thinks he was just saying hello and speeds on her way. Thomas knows he needs to stop Caitlin before she gets to the Vicarstown Bridge to go to the Mainland. As Thomas arrives at the bridge, Caitlin has already crossed it. He feels very upset. Just then, Hiro arrives on his way back from the Mainland. He has Annie and Clarabel coupled to him. Thomas is delighted to see his two faithful coaches again. Later on, Thomas apologises for being so cheeky and Annie and Clarabel apologise for their complaining. Annie and Clarabel then can't resist telling Thomas that he was going too fast which causes them all to laugh. Characters *Thomas *Hiro *Charlie *Connor *Caitlin *Mavis *Annie and Clarabel Locations *Shunting Yards *Ffarquhar Quarry *Wellsworth *Dryaw *Ulfstead Castle *Vicarstown Bridge *McColl Farm *Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) *Vicarstown (mentioned) Notes *This episode is similar to the magazine story First-class Carriage. *This is the last episode where Ben Small voices Charlie in the US. *This is the first time that Annie and Clarabel have been the main characters in an episode. *The episode's American air date coincides with the 70th Anniversary of The Railway Series. *This episode is titled "It's Too Fast, It's Too Slow" in Japan. It was called "Not so Fast Wagons" in Polish. In Mexican Spanish, it was called "Not So Slow Wagons". The Portuguese title was called "Not so Fast, Not so Slow". Errors *There are two models of Farmer McColl seen at his farm. *The workman should've known not to couple Annie and Clarabel to Caitlin's coaches, considering how different the two coaching sets are from one another. *Caitlin turns around too quickly at Ulfstead Castle. *Thomas' crew could have asked a stationmaster or a signalman to telephone ahead to another station or signal box to stop Caitlin. *When Thomas says, "Cinders and ashes! I'm supposed to be taking some trucks to the quarry after this!", a man getting off Annie and going into the station seems to overlap the ceiling as his head goes right through it. *After the shunter uncouples Thomas from Annie and Clarabel, he gives the driver a thumbs up, but this isn't a hand signal. The hand signal the shunter should've used is either arm moved in a circular manner away from the body, which denotes to the driver to move the engine away from the coaches. *When Charlie and Caitlin first meet up in the shunting yards, Charlie's eyes are wonky. *When Hiro finally stops Caitlin with Thomas' coaches, his fly crank is missing. *Thomas and Caitlin go from Ulfstead Castle to Vicarstown Bridge in a short amount of time, but both places are on different parts of the Island. *Charlie should've realised that he was shunting Annie and Clarabel. *Throughout the whole episode, parts of Caitlin's side rods don't turn like they're supposed to. The same goes for Connor, when he and Caitlin race. *When Connor and Caitlin reach the top of the hill going up to Ulfstead Castle, Connor's coaches float above the tracks at the peak of the hill. *In the UK version, when Mavis says "Empty trucks!" the word 'trucks' isn't animated in for Mavis to say it. Instead, it is edited in with the footage from the US version when Mavis says "Empty cars!" *When Charlie and Caitlin first meet at the shunting yards Charlie stops with side rods close to his front going down his wheels, but in the next scene his side rods have moved in different places. *Even if nobody else had noticed the 'additional' coaches, someone for sure should've at least questioned why Caitlin had two extra coaches that clearly didn't belong to the 'train set', so to speak. *Annie and Clarabel, having rigid, two axle bodies, aren't suited for high speeds. As such, they could've easily derailed or would've been significantly damaged. *A white dot is visible on Caitlin's middle driving wheel. Gallery NotSoSlowCoaches1.png NotSoSlowCoaches2.png NotSoSlowCoaches3.png NotSoSlowCoaches4.png NotSoSlowCoaches5.png NotSoSlowCoaches6.png NotSoSlowCoaches7.png NotSoSlowCoaches8.png NotSoSlowCoaches9.png NotSoSlowCoaches10.png NotSoSlowCoaches11.png NotSoSlowCoaches12.png NotSoSlowCoaches13.png NotSoSlowCoaches14.png NotSoSlowCoaches15.png NotSoSlowCoaches16.png NotSoSlowCoaches17.png NotSoSlowCoaches18.png NotSoSlowCoaches19.png NotSoSlowCoaches20.png NotSoSlowCoaches21.png NotSoSlowCoaches22.png NotSoSlowCoaches23.png NotSoSlowCoaches24.png NotSoSlowCoaches25.png NotSoSlowCoaches26.png NotSoSlowCoaches27.png NotSoSlowCoaches28.png NotSoSlowCoaches29.png NotSoSlowCoaches30.png NotSoSlowCoaches31.png NotSoSlowCoaches32.png NotSoSlowCoaches33.png NotSoSlowCoaches34.png NotSoSlowCoaches35.png NotSoSlowCoaches36.png NotSoSlowCoaches37.png NotSoSlowCoaches38.png NotSoSlowCoaches39.png NotSoSlowCoaches40.png NotSoSlowCoaches41.png NotSoSlowCoaches42.png NotSoSlowCoaches43.png NotSoSlowCoaches44.png NotSoSlowCoaches45.png NotSoSlowCoaches46.png NotSoSlowCoaches47.png NotSoSlowCoaches48.png NotSoSlowCoaches49.png NotSoSlowCoaches50.png NotSoSlowCoaches51.png NotSoSlowCoaches52.png NotSoSlowCoaches53.png NotSoSlowCoaches54.png NotSoSlowCoaches55.png NotSoSlowCoaches56.png NotSoSlowCoaches57.png NotSoSlowCoaches58.png NotSoSlowCoaches59.png NotSoSlowCoaches60.png NotSoSlowCoaches61.png NotSoSlowCoaches62.png NotSoSlowCoaches63.png NotSoSlowCoaches64.png NotSoSlowCoaches65.png NotSoSlowCoaches66.png NotSoSlowCoaches67.png NotSoSlowCoaches68.png NotSoSlowCoaches69.png NotSoSlowCoaches70.png NotSoSlowCoaches71.png NotSoSlowCoaches72.png NotSoSlowCoaches73.png NotSoSlowCoaches75.png NotSoSlowCoaches76.png NotSoSlowCoaches77.png NotSoSlowCoaches78.png NotSoSlowCoaches79.png NotSoSlowCoaches80.png NotSoSlowCoaches81.png NotSoSlowCoaches82.png NotSoSlowCoaches83.png NotSoSlowCoaches84.png NotSoSlowCoaches85.png NotSoSlowCoaches86.png NotSoSlowCoaches87.png NotSoSlowCoaches88.png NotSoSlowCoaches89.png NotSoSlowCoaches90.png NotSoSlowCoaches91.png NotSoSlowCoaches92.png NotSoSlowCoaches93.png NotSoSlowCoaches94.png NotSoSlowCoaches95.png NotSoSlowCoaches96.png NotSoSlowCoaches97.png NotSoSlowCoaches98.png NotSoSlowCoaches99.png NotSoSlowCoaches100.png NotSoSlowCoaches101.png NotSoSlowCoaches102.png NotSoSlowCoaches103.png NotSoSlowCoaches104.png NotSoSlowCoaches105.png NotSoSlowCoaches106.png NotSoSlowCoaches107.png NotSoSlowCoaches108.png NotSoSlowCoaches109.png NotSoSlowCoaches110.png Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2014 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes